


Private Viewing

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Vera watch a rather interesting film...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Viewing

"Are you sure about this, Joan?"

Joan sat next to Vera on the sofa and smiled at her.

"Very sure. But we don't have to if you've changed your mind."

Vera took the remote control out of Joan's hand and pressed play, then the two women sat back, leaning against each other as the images appeared on the TV screen. Vera giggled nervously as she got the first look at herself, eyes turned away from the camera shyly. Joan, however, looked directly at it, her eyes shining. Joan rested her hand on Vera's thigh as, on screen, they kissed.

Gentle at first, the kiss turned passionate as Joan pushed Vera down on the bed, a hand moving to the buttons on her shirt. As Joan started rubbing Vera's thigh with her thumb, they watched themselves remove each other's clothing, throwing it to the floor as they continued to kiss, their breathing growing heavy as their hands roamed over each other, desperate to touch every inch of accessible skin.

As Joan's hand ventured underneath Vera's skirt and further up her thigh, Vera looked over at her and smiled. She raised a hand to cup Joan's face before pulling her down to kiss her, hearing moans begin to come from the TV.

They both turned to watch themselves as, on screen, Vera pushed Joan over and sat back, her hands roaming over Joan's torso.

"Oh, God," Vera said in dismay, "Look at my boobs! Do they really look like that?"

"Yes. They. Do," Joan murmured cheerfully, turning to bury her face in the other woman's neck.

As Joan nibbled and sucked on Vera's neck, her hand moved even higher, her fingers running underneath the seam of her deputy's underwear teasingly. The two of them pressed even closer together as they began to unfasten buttons and zips, clothes falling off quickly.

When they were both naked, Joan pulled Vera onto her lap, sideways so they could both keep watching the events unfolding on the screen in front of them, then kissed her neck as one hand landed on the other woman's breasts, playing with one hard nipple and then the other, enjoying the gasps and moans of both Vera's.

As TV-Vera placed her head between Joan's legs, one hand gripping her hip, one on her breast, both women watched as Joan's back arched as a response to Vera's mouth on her, a loud groan leaving her lips as she placed a hand over the one Vera held on her breast.

In the living room, Joan groaned into Vera's ear, not one of pleasure, but as a reaction to hearing herself on the screen.

"Is that what I sound like?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes," Vera replied happily, turning her head to kiss Joan.

The two women kissed passionately, each with one eye on the screen as Joan began to thrash earnestly, moving quickly towards orgasm. Anticipating this, the real Joan flinched and reached for the remote control, intended to mute her release, but a small hand stopped her.

"We both promised, remember? If we watch, we watch properly. And listen," Vera said, leaning closer to whisper in her ear "Anyway, I love hearing you come."

The real Joan gasped at the words, and as she kissed Vera, her hand disappeared between her deputy's legs, rubbing her clit eagerly. Vera moaned loudly, Joan's skilled fingers adding to her already-stimulated body, eyes just about managing to stay focussed on what was happening on the screen.

As her moans grew even louder, Vera felt Joan's fingers move to her slit, and push inside deeply as her thumb took over massaging her clit. Vera's moans began to turn to grunts, mirroring on-screen Joan.

Just when she thought neither of them could take anymore, they both climaxed almost simultaneously.

Vera fell into Joan's strong arms as she struggled to regain her breath, while on the screen, Joan lay flat as Vera crawled over her to kiss her gently. Joan put her arms around the small woman, digging her fingers into her bum, which suddenly wavered in the direction of the camera.

"Nooo!" Vera buried her embarrassed face in Joan's neck.

"Oh, yes!" Joan said, her hand rubbing the small of Vera's back "What a delicious angle!"

Joan left a row of small kisses on Vera's hairline before pulling her head up so she could kiss her properly. As they kissed deeply, tongues entwined, the Vera on the screen had suddenly found herself being moved underneath her boss.

"Nooo!" Joan pulled back from the kiss as her own bum suddenly filled the screen as she climbed on too of Vera.

"Fuck. Me," was Vera's cheerful reaction to the same sight.

"If we keep watching, Vera, I believe I'm about to," Joan drawled.

On the screen, Joan started kissing up Vera's legs, making the other woman grab her head, pulling her between her thighs, growling at her to touch her aching core.

Hearing Joan moan quietely, Vera kissed her as her left hand made its way down to her boss's right breast, carressing it gently, before tugging on the nipple in just the way that Joan liked.

The moans coming from the Vera on the TV were growing louder, and on the sofa, she moved on Joan's lap, putting one leg over her to straddle her. Joan shifted round just enough to allow the other woman to continue to see themselves on the screen, and they both watched as TV Vera let out a sudden cry, Joan clearly having discovered a particularly sensitive spot.

Chuckling at Vera's grimace, Joan pulled the younger woman to her, whispering directly into her ear.

"Two naked Vera's is making me twice as wet. I need you. Fuck me. Please," she managed, enjoying Vera's small squeak as she took in her words.

Vera ran one hand through Joan's hair and one down her body, pausing to tweak both nipples before venturing further. Landing between her legs, Vera ran her fingers teasingly over Joan, delighted by the evidence of her increased arousal.

"I bet you taste really good right now," she said.

She raised her hand to her lips, licking her fingers slowly as she tasted Joan on her.

"Mmm," she muttered, then painted Joan's lips with her own juices before kissing her so they could taste her together.

As real-life Vera's fingers returned to work between Joan's thighs, on the TV, the governor's hands were underneath Vera's bum, holding her at just the right angle for her tongue to work its magic, while Vera fondled her own breasts. Both of them were moaning, and shouting out the other's name when they could gather enough breath to do so. Suddenly, Vera's hips began bucking as her moaning increased in volume, begging for Joan to take her over the edge.

"Yes! Yes!" Joan gasped from the sofa, seemingly communicating with the Vera on screen.

Vera could feel Joan's climax getting closer and timed the bite to her neck perfectly, knowing it added a little extra excitement for her boss. At the same time, she could hear her own orgasm explode from the TV, but chose to look at Joan instead as she writhed beneath her, enjoying every last second of her release.

Eventually, all went silent. On the screen, the women lay tangled together, covered in sweat, breathing slowly returning to normal. On the sofa, Vera fell forwards and felt Joan's arms tighten around her. She smiled into her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

"Well, that was...new," Joan said with amusement in her voice.

"It was definitely that," Vera agreed.

They didn't say anything else for a few minutes, Joan playing with Vera's hair while Vera rubbed Joan's arm with her thumb.

"Vera?" the older woman managed eventually, "Do you feel like joining me in the shower?"

"Joan," Vera replied with a grin, "I _always_ feel like joining you in the shower."

They both laughed at this, and then Joan spoke again.

"Just out of interest, Vera, how would you feel about maybe...recording ourselves next time we watch the recording of ourselves?"

After a thoughtful pause, Vera reponded, "I think I could be pursuaded. And you can start doing just that right now, in the shower."


End file.
